Madame Sawada
by Plew A.E
Summary: La première fois que Nana entendit parler de la mafia, elle avait cinq ans. La maîtresse d'école était arrivée en retard en cour, suive d'une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs et au visage méchant. "Les enfants, avait dit le maîtresse, voici une nouvelle élève qui s'appelle Hibari Ame. Accueillons la comme il se doit."


Voici un vieux one-shot que je viens de retrouver dans mes archives. Attention les yeux: je crois bien qu'il est plein de fautes... (désolée pour ça, vraiment)

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Madame Sawada

La nuit vient de tomber sur Namimori. Dans la résidence Sawada une femme, Sawada Nana, sautille dans sa cuisine en rangeant ses nombreux couverts juste lavés. Elle est heureuse : la maison est devenue animée et son fils sourit plus souvent. Alors qu'elle ouvre le tiroir pour ranger les dessous de plat, elle le remarque d'ailleurs arrêté sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant.

_Maman... Commence-t-il.

_Oui Tsu-kun ?

_Il faut que je te parle.

Sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, un bébé en costume lance un regard acéré à son fils. Pour une fois ce dernier ne se défile pas et le lui renvoie, trouvant même le courage de lui répondre.

_Reborn, laisse nous s'il te plait.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Tsuna, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Réplique le bébé.

_S'il-te plait. Répète Tsuna avec plus de force.

_Très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Le jeune enfant saute de son perchoir, tenant son fedora d'une main, se tourne vers Nana et la scrute un moment. N'y trouvant rien d'autre qu'un sourire étincelant, Reborn abandonne. Il ne peut pas gagner contre cette femme et sait qu'il ne gagnera pas contre le fils ce soir.

_Bonne nuit Mama. Fait-il en se retirant.

_Bonne nuit Reborn-kun. Dors bien.

Une fois le bébé hors de vue, Tsuna s'assoit sur une chaise en silence. Il rassemble ses pensées. Sa mère leur prépare du thé avant de s'installer à son tour. Elle attend patiemment en sirotant son thé.

_M-maman, ça va certainement te sembler bizarre, peut-être même complètement fou, mais je te jure que tout ce que je vais te raconter est la vérité, telle qu'elle s'est passée.

_Je t'écoute.

_Tu te souviens quand Reborn est arrivé ici, il a dit qu'il ferait de moi un chef pour la nouvelle génération ?

_Oui bien sur, c'était même écrit sur le prospectus !

_Eh bien il parlait littéralement. Il a été envoyé pour faire de moi le dixième boss d'une famille mafieuse très importante.

Tsuna jette un coup d'œil à sa mère par dessus sa tasse, appréhendant sa réaction. Elle ne bronche pas, l'encourageant à continuer en inclinant la tête.

_Je... Je ne voulais pas au début, et j'ai des doutes encore aujourd'hui, cependant j'ai finalement choisi d'accepter. Trop de personnes qui me sont chères sont impliquées pour que je puisse refuser.

Il plonge son regard dans celui de sa mère, elle ne réagit toujours pas.

_Tsunayoshi, demande-t-elle en masquant un rire en le voyant retenir sa respiration, pourquoi te bats-tu ?

_Pour protéger ma famille.

Aucune hésitation, juste une franche détermination. Son fils a bien grandit, son sourire se fait doux.

_Raconte moi tout Tsu-kun, s'il-te plaît.

_Euh T-tout ?

Nana hocha la tête et Tsuna débute son histoire, arborant un air nostalgique et empreint de tendresse. Et tandis qu'il lui parle, Nana se souvient.

* * *

La première fois que Nana entendit parler de la mafia, elle avait cinq ans. La maîtresse d'école était arrivée en retard en cour, suive d'une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs et au visage méchant.

_Les enfants, avait dit le maîtresse, voici une nouvelle élève qui s'appelle Hibari Ame. Accueillons là comme il se doit.

_Bienvenue Ame-chan, avaient-ils répliqués en cœur, curieux de cette nouvelle tête.

La jeune femme s'était alors penchée vers la petite fille pour l'inciter à se présenter. Elle attendit, attendit. Ame jaugeait ses camarades de classe, fronçant de plus en plus ses sourcils. Finalement elle feula.

_Ce sera Hibari-sama pour vous, Herbivores ! Dans la mafia ont dit « -sama » et mon papa _c'est_ la mafia !

Une telle introduction fit une forte impression auprès de Nana, qui avait vu un film de gangster la veille. Tandis que la maîtresse palissait en saisissant les implications, que les élèves jugeaient infréquentables cette gamine agressive et qu'Ame se demandait où s'asseoir, les yeux de Nana brillèrent et son imagination s'emporta. Elle se vit les cheveux gominés coiffés vers l'arrière, portant un bandage à la poitrine et un court gakuran ouvert sur le devant à l'arrière duquel était brodé un dragon, suivant Ame-chan qui, vêtue d'un kimono, massacrait des ennemis sans pitié...

Succombant au fantasme elle cria en sautant sur ses pieds

_Par ici Aneki, je vous ai gardé une place !

Ce fut le début d'une belle et mouvementée amitié.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, le père de Nana mourut de maladie. Elle avait alors douze ans. Sa mère n'était plus qu'un fantôme d'elle-même et Nana, qui adorait son père plus que tout, ne savait plus quoi faire. Après plusieurs semaines d'apathie, elle commença à se battre avec des gens dans la rue. De son âge ou plus vieux, elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait juste exprimer sa rage contre le monde qui lui avait volé son père et le bonheur de sa mère. Nana ne souriait plus. Tandis qu'elle massacrait ses ennemis, vêtue de son uniforme à jupe longue, Ame la suivait et veillait sur elle, l'empêchant d'avoir des ennuis avec la police.

Comme sa réputation enflait dans les rues, les gangs s'intéressèrent à elle. Certains la poursuivirent, d'autres la convoitèrent. C'est ainsi que la chef des Manticores, Teru Hikari, la prit sous son aile.

Nana se calma, apprenant avec elle l'importance des liens et de les protéger.

La voyant sourire à nouveau, Ame soulagée rejoignit ses parents qui avaient quitté Tokyo un an auparavant.

Ayant retrouvé sa douceur et sa compassion, Nana ne cessa pourtant pas de combattre, elle se fit même un nom. Les Manticores l'appelaient Yamato Nadeshiko, par plaisanterie, mais les autres la nommaient avec crainte et respect : Madame.

* * *

Nana avait quinze quand sa mère décéda dans un accident de voiture. Elle fut confiée à une tante éloignée mais fugua au bout de deux semaines et s'installa avec Hikari. Elle arrêta l'école et commença à travailler à mi-temps dans un petit restaurant de quartier pour payer le loyer. Le reste du temps elle se consacrait aux Manticores, étendant sa réputation sur le reste du japon. Au point qu'un jour elle reçut un appel.

_Herbivore.

_Ah ! Ame-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?

_Hn. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi Madame aurait anéanti un groupe de gamines.

_Aha... Elles tourmentaient la petite sœur d'une amie donc... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ame-chan, tout va bien !

_Hn.

 _Tuut tuut tuut~ !_

Une semaine plus tard, de nouveaux groupes débarquaient à Tokyo de tout le Japon, avides de voir si Madame était à la hauteur de sa rumeur. Ils ne furent pas déçu.

* * *

Malheureusement, la délinquance grandissante de Tokyo rendit la ville dangereuse. Les yakuzas en profitèrent pour augmenter leurs profits et leurs trafics. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des jeunes sur le trottoir en plein après-midi, complètement défoncés. Nana se tenait alors au sommet des gangs, invincible et prévenante. Elle arrêta de travailler afin de protéger les membres des Manticores et d'aider Hikari à gérer les nombreux problèmes que cela causait.

Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Nana tenta de joindre son amie pour l'inviter au cinéma, en vain. Le lendemain matin à la télévision, une journaliste parlait de la mort d'une jeune femme, tuée par balle dans un règlement de compte. Hikari était morte, un cadeau d'anniversaire à la main.

* * *

Depuis ce jour Ame harcelait Nana tout les soirs, insistant qu'elle devait la rejoindre, qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle de rester dans cette ville qui lui prenait tout. Nana se taisait, se contentant de sourire.

Elle déménagea chez la grand-mère d'Hikari, qui ne supportait pas la solitude d'une vie sans sa petite-fille et reprit son travail au restaurant, à plein temps cette fois-ci.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle le vit, Nana avait dix-neuf ans, elle éclata de rire. Cet homme avait les yeux pétillants d'Hikari, l'esprit fantasque de son père et le sourire de sa mère. En l'entendant il se figea, rougit et s'enfuit. Elle n'en rit que plus fort.

Ainsi débuta leur routine, l'homme venait au restaurant et elle le servait en riant. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à surpasser sa timidité, l'homme s'inclina un soir devant elle, lui présentant une carte de visite il hurla :

_Je suis Sawada Iemitsu ! Vous avez le plus beau rire du monde, voulez-vous m'épouser ?!

_Bien sur, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Iemitsu étudiait dans une grande université, mais bien qu'il soit souvent occupé, il trouvait toujours un moment à passer avec elle. Il était doux, gentil et prévenant, elle l'épousa un mois plus tard.

_Voici Madame Sawada. La présenta-t-il fier comme un paon à un vieil homme en chemise hawaïenne.

_Toutes mes félicitations mes enfants, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Fit le vieil homme en les embrassant. Bienvenue dans la famille Madame.

Son regard pétilla étrangement quand il prononça le mot famille.

Plus tard, Iemitsu lui appris qu'il s'agissait de Nono, l'homme pour lequel il allait travailler un fois son cursus terminé. Cela la peinait qu'il parte en Italie pour cela, mais Iemitsu avait une dette envers le vieil homme et elle ne pouvait l'obliger à rester quand cet homme si important pour lui avait besoin de lui ailleurs. Cependant, dans un coin de sa tête, elle se demanda pourquoi Mr Nono et Iemitsu en partance pour l'Italie lui faisaient autant penser à Ame-chan.

* * *

Lors de leur lune de miel, Nana appréhendait la réaction de son époux face à ses cicatrices. Après tout, même si on ne devient pas la Madame des Manticores sans quelques cicatrices, ce n'était pas très séduisant. Mais en le déshabillant, elle remarqua qu'il en avait lui aussi, des traces de lames, de brûlures et sur sa cuisse une marque familière, si semblable à celle sur le cœur d'Hikari... Elle comprit que ses cicatrices ne le choqueraient ni ne le dégoûteraient pas, pour Iemitsu c'était normal. Encore une fois elle pensa à Ame. Mais Nana ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

* * *

Pour ses vingt et un ans, Iemitsu l'invita au restaurant. Nana exultait de bonheur. Il avait fini ses études et était parti vivre en Italie, ils ne se voyaient donc plus aussi souvent. Nana savait profiter de ces petits moments passés ensemble, elle devinait qu'il se ferait de plus en plus rares.

_Tu es radieuse mon amour, dit-il en la ramenant sur terre.

_Je suis enceinte ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

Iemitsu s'étouffa avec sa salive, toussa dans sa serviette, inspira un grand coup et réalisa. Il allait être papa.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait de son mari, il n'y eut de cri de joie, ni embrassades ni « je t'aime Nana », juste la mine horrifiée d'un Iemitsu en transe. Alors Nana comprit.

Elle était naïve, oublieuse, mais pas idiote. Mr Nono, l'Italie, les cicatrices, les absences, son départ, Ame-chan... Ame-chan qui avait veillé sur elle. Ame-chan qui la protégeait d'un ennemi inconnu, imaginé croyait-elle. Ame-chan qui devenait plus froide au fil des années. Ame-chan qui lui avait dit en jour, en lui montrant ses cicatrices « Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. Tout les jours je dois combattre pour survire. Les assassins, les inconnus, mon propre clan... le monde entier est mon ennemi. La mafia n'est pas un endroit où il est bon d'avoir des enfants». Et finalement l'horreur, la terreur sur la visage de Iemitsu à l'annonce de sa paternité...

_Iemitsu, appela-t-elle inquiète, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as avalé de travers ?

_Ah n-non, hahaha... Ce n'est rien, juste un morceau de crabe coincé dans la gorge. Je-je vais être papa... J'ai du mal à réaliser...

Nana avisa la joie peu réaliste qu'il affichait à présent, la viande dans leurs assiettes et sa main crispée au point d'en déchirer la nappe. Mais elle ne dit rien et sourit.

_Mou~! Voyons Iemitsu ne t'inquiète pas autant ! Tu es un époux merveilleux, c'est évident que tu feras un père encore mieux !

_Oh mais non ma Nana, c'est toi qui est merveilleuse !

Tout était comme avant.

Cette nuit-là, quand elle fut certaine que Iemitsu était endormi, Nana appela Ame et accepta sa proposition. Elle se plaça sous la protection des Hibari qui s'étaient établi à Namimori. Elle savait que ceux-ci pouvait entrer un jour en conflit avec le groupe de Mr Nono et Iemitsu, mais son époux était rarement là et elle avait un enfant à protéger alors elle prit le risque.

* * *

Tsu-kun avait quatre ans un mois et vingt-cinq jours lorsque cela arriva pour la première fois. Nana était oublieuse, naïve, et pouvait tolérer beaucoup de bizarreries avant que sa logique ne se révolte, mais _ça_ même pour elle c'était un peu trop. Elle ignorait comment réagir, ne voulant pas effrayer son adorable bout d'chou, alors sentant la panique monter elle inspira un grand coup et se remémora les circonstances de... l'incident.

Elle se promenait avec son garçon quand un rottweiler déchaîné s'était jeté sur leur route. Terrifié, Tsu-kun s'était caché derrière ses jambes -elle sentait encore la prise de ses petites mains crispées sur ses mollets-. Nana avait simplement sourit tendrement, faisant mine de ne pas voir la solide chaîne retenant le chien, ni le haut portail en fer forgé les séparant de lui, et s'était baissée pour rassurer son fils. Puis soudain, Tsuna était devant elle, main sur les hanches, bravant le féroce canidé -qui ne voulait que jouer, vraiment- une flamme sur la tête.

_Tsu-kun est un grand garçon, il protégera Mama ! Avait-il crié en levant le poing au ciel.

Quel courageux et adorable fiston... avec sa foutue flamme sur la tête.

Nana, contemplant éberluée la mine passionnée de son garçon, avait comme une envie de frapper dans quelque chose, très fort. Réunissant toute sa détermination pour ne pas immédiatement voler vers l'Italie pour massacrer son mari, qu'elle sentait responsable de tout ce merdier d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle tapota les cheveux de Tsuna, évitant soigneusement la flammèche qui s'y dandinait, en souriant de son sourire le plus étincelant.

_Tsu-kun est le héros de Mama ! Avait-elle répondu.

Plus tard, tandis que Tsu-kun mangeait un cookie pour le goûter, semblant peu concerné par la flamme qui dansait joyeusement au dessus de son front, elle prit le téléphone.

_Ame-chan, commença-t-elle perplexe, je... Je pense que tu devrais venir prendre un thé à la maison.

_Que se passe-t-il Herbivore, tu n'es pas du genre à me déranger pour rien ?

_C'est assez urgent en fait.

_Hn ?

_E-enfin je crois...

_Cesse de tourner autour du pot !

_Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Tsu-kun est en feu !

_Quoi ?! D-de-que- _quoi_ ?!

_Mou~ ! Ame-chan tu n'as qu'à venir prendre le thé, tu verras bien !

_Qu-Nana ! Nana explique-toi im-

_Je te met des cookies de côté, à tout de suite~ !

Devant une assiette de cookies, Ame était figée, obnubilée par la _flamme_ gigotant sur la tête de son filleul. Filleul qui profitait du manque d'attention de Mama et Tantine pour se gaver de biscuits.

_Bah merde, Tsu-kun est en feu...

_Ame-chan, pas de juron ! Tu étais prévenue en plus !

Alors qu'elles commençaient à se disputer, Tsuna s'endormit, repus. La flamme s'éteignit.

* * *

Un mois passa, Iemitsu arriva à la maison avec MrNono. Nana et Tsu-kun éclataient de bonheur de le revoir. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes ne prennent Tsuna à part. Quand il sortit de la pièce, son fils était comme éteint. Peu après Iemitsu et son patron retournèrent en Italie, rappelés par une urgence, et petit à petit Nana remarqua que Tsuna n'était plus vraiment Tsuna. Il devenait moins gracieux, moins joyeux, moins heureux, moins optimiste... comme une ampoule grillée. Il ne ramenait plus que mauvaises notes et blessures suspectes de l'école. Nana avait essayé de parler aux professeurs, mais qui voudrait croire qu'un enfant de quatre puisse être brutalisé par ses camarades ? Elle fut simplement désignée comme une mère poule et plus aucun enseignant ne l'écouta, peu importe les années passant.

_Tsu-kun voulait être le héros de Mama, lui avait-il murmuré un jour d'une mine triste, mais Tsu-kun ne peut plus.

_Tsu-kun...

_Tsu-kun ne peut plus sauver Mama, il ne peut plus rien faire. Tsu-kun est un perdant.

_Tsunayoshi c'est faux tu-

_Tsu-kun est mauvais, continua-t-il sans l'entendre, et inutile, et nul et il ne sert à rien e-et...

Une moment de silence passa durant lequel Nana s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras quand soudain il releva vers elle un visage déterminé.

_Mais Tsu-kun protégera Mama quoiqu'il arrive, parce que Tsu-kun n'a plus que Mama.

Nana en tomba sous le choc, ces mots furent comme une claque pour elle.

Iemitsu avait promis. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerai que Tsunayoshi profite de son enfance » avait-il dit avant de refermer la porte.

Iemitsu avait menti. Iemitsu avait détruit son fils. Iemitsu avait volé la flamme des yeux de son fils. Iemitsu avait fait du mal à Tsuna. Et Nana était perdue, tout ce qu'elle tenait pour acquis venait de disparaître, elle n'avait plus envie de se taire, ni envie de sourire mais... Tsu-kun... _Tsu-kun n'avait plus que Mama._ Il n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle, ni famille, ni ami, _ni père_ , personne. Alors la jeune mère embrassa son fils, le serrant désespérément contre elle et souriant malgré tout.

_Tsu-kun est le meilleur fils qui soit, répondit-elle, Mama ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Mama est fier de toi Tsu-kun et tellement heureuse de t'avoir alors tu dois promettre de ne jamais perdre espoir, de ne jamais perdre ta gentillesse, parce qu'un jour quelqu'un verra ce que Mama voit en Tsu-kun. Un jour quelqu'un verra combien Tsu-kun est merveilleux, et Tsu-kun ne sera plus jamais seul.

_Promis ! Je t'aime Mama.

_Je t'aime aussi mon fils.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sawada Nana, _Madame_ , ressentit l'envie de réellement tuer quelqu'un, fusse-t-il son propre époux.


End file.
